here with me
by quintin grey
Summary: Hermione and Fleur help each other after experiencing tradgedies in their lives. better than the summary


Here with me

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry

The final battle was hard on everyone, seeing their friends and family members die saddened them. Hermione was the most unfortunate, one night before the holidays Professor Moony called her.

_Flashback_

"Professor Lupin, you called for me," Hermione said as she sat down. "I'm sorry, Hermione, but we got a report from the order that your father and mother were ambushed by the death eaters," Lupin said in a solemn voice. Hermione broke down in front of her Professor and vowed to work harder to help Harry destroy the Horcruxs and Voldemort.

_End Flashback_

Fleur on the other hand was devastated upon hearing that Bill died after being shot by a silver bullet. Several months after Bill and Hermione's parents died, Hermione caught Fleur crying. "I know what it feels like you know, you're not alone, you are not the only one who lost the people you love," Hermione said revealing her self behind the door.

After that night Fleur and Hermione were always seen talking and confiding with one another. Hermione was drinking her hot cocoa when Fleur asked her a question, "Hermione have you moved on already… I mean you know from…," Fleur was cut off by Hermione. "No, I guess I'll always to think about them, I love them very much you know," Hermione said while looking outside the window.

Fleur sighed, "I'm happy I've moved on, but it's killing me you haven't moved on yet. I won't leave you Hermione," Fleur said with passion on her voice. Hermione stayed silent and just kept looking outside.

Fleur felt herself falling for the young witch; she lied that night when she said she moved on. "I can only move on Hermione if you are here with me until then I won't leave even if you don't feeling the same way," Fleur thought as she lulled herself to sleep that night.

Hermione couldn't sleep, eat or breathed when Fleur was close all the more if she was away. Hermione realized that she was in love with the French witch when they started confiding with each other. Hermione's heart broke when Fleur told her she moved on already.

Hermione wondered who it was and the more she thought about the more it suffocated her because Fleur would never look at her twice. Fleur grew sad after she told Hermione she moved on. It seems that Hermione withdrew to herself and refused to talk her about anything.

Fleur barely ate and slept now it slowed her breathing when she saw Hermione have a far away look when she was within the same room. A week had gone by when Professor Lupin floo called them. "Listen everyone you have to go here in Hogwarts the final battle has arrived Voldemort has unleashed his army come," Lupin finished and disconnected the connection.

The order was in a bustle and one by one the apparated to Hogwarts. Fleur was about to activate their port key when Hermione stopped her. "Fleur wait," Hermione said. Fleur turned around to face her. Hermione took a deep breath, "I'm sorry for the past week. I haven't been myself," Hermione finished. Hermione then kissed Fleur's lips, "I love you," Hermione said then touched the port key to activate.

Fleur wasn't able to reply due to the on going battle. Bodies were cluttered around, but she moved on to curse a D.E. several hours later rain started to pour down. Fleur looked over to see Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Harry battle Voldemort before a bright light and a hex made her lose consciousness.

Fleur groggily woke up from the thunder's noise as rain splattered against the windows of St. Mungo's. A shifting of something scared Fleur, making her grab for her wand which was absent scaring her all the more. Hermione woke up from the lack of feeling something warm.

She sat up from the chair she was sleeping on. Hermione grabbed her wand and said lumos. She was shocked to see Fleur backed up on her bed. "Oh, Fleur it's okay, It's me Hermione your friend," Hermione said in a claming manner. "What happened?" Fleur asked still sedated due to the potion.

"We won Fleur, Harry defeated Voldemort. We were engulfed with a bright light, then the next thing I saw one death eater hit you with hex. I ran towards you and apparated to St. Mungo's," Hermione said calmly.

"The healers said you'd be fine to go home tomorrow. We were lucky that it was only a stufify. How do you feel?" Hermione asked. Fleur stayed quiet as she lay down again and relax. Hermione looked at her worriedly, but didn't say a word.

Hermione then remembered she had Fleur's wand. "Here," Hermione handed her wand back. Fleur held her wand and mumbled her thanks. The next day Fleur woke up in an empty room. "That's odd I remember that Hermione was here last night," she paused as the events of the past few weeks came cashing down on her.

"I hope she's fine. I have to tell her something important," she said to her self. "She can't remember Harry," Hermione told Harry in a whisper. "It's alright Mione it was probably just the potion, just be patient," Harry advised. "Thanks Harry, I'll get back just rest. I'll see you later," Hermione said hearing Harry snoring lightly.

Fleur was already crying, crushed and broken that Hermione might be hurt. She heard the door open and Hermione entered. "Fleur…," Hermione's greeting was cut off by a leaping Fleur. Fleur hugged Hermione tight. "I was crying because I thought something had happened to you, I wouldn't be able to fulfill what I promised you," Fleur said looking at Hermione.

A blushing Hermione pried herself away from Fleur to help her sit on her bed. "You okay now. I talked to the healers and they said you can go home after lunch," Hermione said casually. It was Fleur's turn to speak, "Will you come home with me," Fleur asked. Hermione said nothing and avoided the question entirely. Fleur frowned at this, "Hermione come closer," Fleur said.

Hermione sat down beside her and was about to ask a question when Fleur hugged her.

Fleur started to cry again. "Why are you crying," Hermione asked. Fleur didn't answer her instead she closed the gap between the. Hermione was, so shocked that Fleur was kissing her, but she relaxed and started to kiss Fleur passionately.

Breathing hard after them pulled away from each other, "I love you too, Hermione," Fleur said kissing her lips and ear. "I never said I love you," Hermione said startled.

"Yes, you did before we activated the port key," Fleur replied. Hermione remembered what Fleur was talking about and blushed.

"I'm okay now, specially now, that I can sleep and eat properly because you are here with me now. We have finally moved on together," Fleur said hugging Hermione to her. Hermione smiled and snuggled to Fleur then replied, "I guess we have,".

The end


End file.
